


a dance for two

by ylissianknights



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Background Fiora/Kent, Background Florina/Lyn, Dancing, F/F, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Fluff, Karel mentioned, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Secret Karla/Farina paired ending, They're mercenary partners, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylissianknights/pseuds/ylissianknights
Summary: “Okay, okay, fair enough,” She yawns, then turns her head to grin at Karla. “Awh, Karla, do you miss me?” She asks, teasingly. The other woman looks down at her cup of tea, blushing faintly.“...Perhaps.”Farina’s grin turns into a smile. “I miss you too. Say, Karla, after the ceremony tomorrow… During the reception… will you dance with me?”---For Day Two of FE Rarepair Week 2019, for 'Tea/Coffee/Cocoa"





	a dance for two

_ Tea / Coffee / Cocoa _

“Will we be there soon?” Karla asks, blowing gently on her cup of tea. Farina stretches her hands above her head beside the swordmaster, smiling at the sound of popping joints.

“Another day or so of traveling and the city will be in our sights,” She replies, plopping down into the chair beside Karla’s. The pegasus knight lifts a cup of coffee to her lips and slurps it down. Karla hides a smile behind her own cup.

“Mannerless, as always,” She comments in a soft tone. Farina laughs as she sets her cup down.

“C’mon, Karla, there’s nothing like a nice, steaming cup of coffee to wake you up!” Farina laughs, humming contently, “Especially when we’re surrounded by Illian weather. Gotta say, I didn’t miss how frigid it gets here.”

“It’s very cold here,” Karla softly agrees, taking a sip of her tea. She lets the warm steam fan across her face and sighs softly. Farina looks at her and smiles.

“It’s been rough for you, huh? Sacae doesn’t get nearly as cold as Illia. I really appreciate you agreeing to come along, though,” Farina told her sincerely. Karla blinks at her before nodding.

“As if I wouldn’t.” She simply comments before taking another sip. “We’re… partners, aren’t we? I would rather… travel beside you than wait for your return.”

“Awh, Karla, you’d wait for me?” Farina asks, grinning from ear to ear. It gives her a sense of satisfaction when she sees the swordmaster’s cheeks go slightly red. Karla wrinkles her nose at Farina in response.

“I would, if necessary,” She finally responds, but a shadow crosses her face as she sets her cup of tea down, “but I… tire of waiting for people to return to me.”

Farina reaches a hand out to place it over Karla’s, a pang of affection rising in her chest. Karla looks so forlorn, remembering the brother who left her and who she still cannot find.

“The difference is that I wouldn’t abandon you, Karla,” the swordmaster’s eyes widen as she looks at Farina, “Nothing short of an assassination attempt would stop me from returning to your side.”

Farina is suddenly struck by the affection behind her words and has the decency to blush. Karla, however, smiles, and places her hand over Farina’s.

“Then, please, don’t go and get yourself… assassinated. I’ve grown fond of you, Farina.”

-

“Is that it?” Karla shouts into Farina’s ear, trying to be heard over the wind whipping around them. Farina grins as her eyes land on the cityscape growing on the horizon.

Edessa.

“It sure is!” Farina shouts back, digging her heels eagerly into her pegasus’s side. The beast whinnied and the beating of his wings grew faster. The sight of Edessa stirs odd feelings of nostalgia in Farina’s heart.

Karla’s grip on Farina’s coat tightens and she presses her face against Farina’s shoulder, groaning. The pegasus knight feels a twinge of guilt, painfully aware of how much the swordmaster disliked flying.

“We’ll be there soon, Karla,” Farina assures the other woman, keeping her eyes on the prize.

Edessa, the capital of Illia. The place where Farina trained to become a pegasus knight and a mercenary, following in her older sister’s footsteps. The place her older sister, Fiora, still lives, and the place where her wedding will take place in a few days. A man she met in Lord Hector’s army and fell in love with.

Farina lets go of the reigns in her left hand and places it reassuringly against Karla’s knee. The other woman relaxes ever so slightly, but enough to make Farina grin.

-

As soon as they’re on solid ground again, Karla kneels to the ground and presses her forehead against the cobblestone. “Thank you, Mother Earth, for allowing me to return to you safely from Father Sky,” She murmurs against the ground.

Farina slides down after her and just sighs. “Was the ride  _ that _ bad, Karla?” The swordmaster leans back and shakes her head.

“I am not made… for flying,” she answers, looking a bit sick. Farina leans towards her and offers the other woman her arm. Karla blinks at it for a moment before taking it and allowing Farina to help her to her feet. “Thank you.”

“Farina!”

The pegasus knight jumps, letting go of Karla’s arm in the process. She turns on her heel, looking for the voice that called out to her. Distantly, she sees a streak of blue.

A moment later and Fiora is upon her. The taller woman pulls Farina into a tight hug, laughing into her hair. “Oh, sister, how I’ve missed you,” Fiora sniffs a bit as she steps back, her eyes bright.

“C’mon, sis, it hasn’t been that long, don’t go crying on me,” Farina huffs, trying to soothe her hair back into place. Fiora just smiles before tilting her head to look at the woman behind Farina.

“Oh, forgive me, you look familiar but I believe I’ve forgotten your name,” Fiora apologizes, stepping towards Karla. She holds a hand out in greeting, “Farina probably already told you, but I’m Fiora, her older sister. It’s nice to meet you, again.”

Farina turns so she can see Karla. The swordmaster, while still looking a bit ill, nods at Fiora and takes her hand. “It’s nice to meet you again, as well. I am… Karla. We may have met in… the army.” Fiora’s eyes light up in recognition.

“Ah, yes, Karla! The mysterious Sacaen swordmaster that my little sister decided to run away with,” Fiora nods, smirking. Karla raises an eyebrow at her choice of words while Farina feels her face go hot.

“ _ Fiora _ ,” Farina whines, groaning. Fiora just laughs, while Karla looks more and more confused.

“Come on, let’s get you two out of the cold. Our house is just over this way.”

-

After Fiora shows them the room they will be staying (and sharing), they all settle into the house’s quaint living room. A red-haired young man is tending to the fire burning in the fireplace when Fiora leads them into the room.

“Ah, Kent, thank you for seeing to the fire while I was gone,” Fiora greets him, placing a kiss on his cheek as he turns to greet them. A former knight of Caelin, according to Fiora’s letter, he resigned when Lady Lyndis turned Caelin over to Ostia.

“Of course, Fiora, we wouldn’t want the house to be cold for our guests,” He replies, lifting Fiora’s hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles gently. Farina could practically feel her teeth ache from the sugary-ness of it.  _ Blegh _ .

Though, truth be told, she was a little jealous. In a few days, they would be husband and wife. Unconsciously, she shifts closer to Karla. If only she was a bit braver.

“Would you two like anything to drink? Something to warm you up, perhaps?” Kent asks them, turning towards the two women.

“Coffee, please,” Karla asks almost immediately, “And thanks… for the fire. Flying here… it is very cold. I feel frozen.”

Kent nods sympathetically. “It takes a while to get used to, believe me. Coffee, is it? I’ll go prepare some at once.”

Remembering her voice, Farina steps forward. “A-and tea, please.” Fiora raises an eyebrow at her but Kent is nods again.

“Coffee and tea, coming up.”

-

The next few days are spent preparing for the wedding. Farina is to be one of Fiora’s maids of honor alongside their youngest sister, Florina, and another woman called Isadora. Another knight met during the war against Nergal, this time from Pherae.

Preparations keep Farina and Karla apart more than the pegasus knight would like, but it was her sister’s big day. Her crush on the other woman would have to deal with a few days apart.

Besides, they saw each other plenty at night.

When Farina walks into their room the night before the wedding, Karla has a tray of hot tea and coffee waiting. She is already delicately sipping at her own cup, but pauses when Farina enters the room.

“Oh, hey, is that for me?” Farina grins, making a beeline for the cup of coffee. She scoops it up and noisily gulps it down, reveling in the warmth spreading through her core. Karla hums beside her.

“Mannerless,” She hums teasingly, a rare change in tone for the swordmaster. Farina smirks and plops down beside the other woman on the loveseat. 

“Would I really be me if I started acting all proper, though?” She asks, laughing, and leans back against the plush seat. She is weary from running around and tending to business about the wedding, and from standing up straight and painfully still during dress fittings. In the moment she wants nothing more than to curl up on the loveseat and fall asleep. 

Instead, there is a gentle but firm elbow pressing into her side. Karla is looking at her, a strange look on her face.

“Sleep, already?” She asks. Maybe it’s just her being wishful, but Farina hears a slight edge of disappointment in her voice. “You’ve… been busy the last few days. I’ve… hardly seen you. Stay awake, a moment longer?”

Elimine be damned, Farina couldn’t say no to Karla. The pegasus knight immediately sits back up and rubs at her eyes.

“Okay, okay, fair enough,” She yawns, then turns her head to grin at Karla. “Awh, Karla, do you miss me?” She asks, teasingly. The other woman looks down at her cup of tea, blushing faintly.

“...Perhaps.”

Farina’s grin turns into a smile. “I miss you too. Say, Karla, after the ceremony tomorrow… During the reception… will you dance with me?”

Karla’s eyes go wide and she looks up at Farina. The other woman feels shy all of a sudden, but she stands her ground and meets Karla’s eyes head on.

“I… I… I don’t… know how to dance,” Karla stammers out, blushing in earnest now. Farina smirks at her, winking.

“Just follow my lead, I’d never steer you wrong,” She replies, the bravado in her tone masking how nervous she felt. After a long pause, Karla takes another sip of tea.

“I… I will, dance with you. As long as you know the risks,” She answers, setting her tea down on the tray. Farina knows she’s grinning like a fool but she can’t bring herself to care. Instead she shuffles closer to Karla and gently nudges her with an elbow.

“You won’t regret it, Karla, because I’m gonna sweep you off your feet!”

Karla nearly chokes on air.

-

Karla twirls a strand of long black hair anxiously around her finger. Farina is with the wedding party, preparing the newly weds to enter the reception area. Surrounded by both familiar and unfamiliar faces, Karla feels nervous.

She feels a presence at her elbow.

“You’re Karla, right?” A young woman with emerald green hair asks, looking up at her. Karla notices that she has a few inches on the younger woman. A very familiar looking young woman…

“I am. You are Lady Lyndis, yes?” She responds. Lyndis is shaking her head.

“Please, just Lyn is fine. I renounced my claim to Caelin, so no need for fancy titles,” She looks back up at Karla, “I am just a fellow plains dweller.”

“Ah, right, you’re from Sacae,” Karla nods, her memory becoming clearer the longer she talks to the other woman. “You’re… Florina’s friend.”

Lyn flushes faintly. “‘Friend’ is one way to put it, sure. And you’re… Farina’s  _ friend _ .” The way she says the word  _ friend _ makes the tips of Karla’s ears hot. Ah, maybe friend was the wrong term for Lyn and Florina.

“Ehrm, was friend the wrong term?” Karla asks, confused. Lyn smiles at her.

“Well, yes and no. We’re certainly friends, but a little friendlier than most friends. Does that make sense? I’ve heard you and Farina are also pretty friendly.” Karla couldn’t even begin to make sense of what the former noble was saying, but luckily she didn’t have to.

At that moment, the doors to the reception area are flung open and the wedding party makes its way into the hall. Standing at Fiora’s elbow is Farina. The wedding party is dressed in shades of matching blue, teal, and white. Farina herself is in a beautiful dress of rich navy blue that sweeps down to the floor.

Farina herself is… beautiful.

Karla feels a pang of affection so strong it makes her chest hurt. But, but… she can’t make herself look away. She sees Farina’s eyes sweep over the hall before falling upon her. The pegasus knight immediately starts grinning and winks at Karla.

Then, she’s mouthing something.

_ Don’t forget, you owe me a dance. _

-

Karla sips at a cup of hot cocoa. Because of the frigid Illian weather, the happy couple decided to offer a multitude of hot beverages for the occasion.

Karla still doesn’t know why she choose to drink hot cocoa, but she doesn’t regret the choice. It tastes sweet and it warms her to her core. Farina is still busy with wedding duties, but soon she’ll be free to mingle as well.

As soon as the newly weds’ first dance ended.

The swordmaster is nervous. Karla knows how to wield a sword, how to move in time with her thrusts, to make her and her blade move as one. She knows nothing about dancing. She never thought it was an important enough skill to learn, and neither did her family.

Her family weren’t the dancing types, after all.

There is a hand on her shoulder and Karla starts, reaching for the sword on her hip that isn’t there today. Farina grins down at her, wiggling an eyebrow.

“The first dance is nearly over,” She announces while pulling the chair beside Karla’s out. She practically throws herself onto the seat, leaning back against it and sighing. “All this marriage and wedding stuff is just too much, Karla. It’s so exhausting.”

“Are you not enjoying it?” Karla asks, relaxing. Farina sighs.

“It’s fine. I’m just happy for Fiora. She practically raised us, what with our parents running off and, y’know, dying…” She trails off, a distant look in her eyes. Karla hesitates for a moment, but reaches out and puts her hand on Farina’s. The pegasus knight blinks and then smiles at Karla. “But, yeah, whatever. It’s Fiora’s special day, not mine. I’ll do anything to make sure it goes well.”

“It seems to be going… very well,” Karla murmurs, turning her head to look at the happy couple practically gliding across the dance floor. Off to the side, she sees Lyn and Farina’s younger sister, Florina, holding hands. The tips of her ears feel hot again.

“Of course, I’m amazing,” Farina huffs, grinning. “Nothing’s gonna go wrong with me here.”

Karla laughs, softly. Farina blinks. Karla rarely laughs.

“Amazing… yes, I’d agree,” She murmurs, staring straight down into her cup of rapidly cooling cocoa. She tips the cup back and drains what’s left of it, letting it warm her.

Before Farina can comment, the music comes to an end and the hall erupts with clapping and cheering. The first dance is over. Farina is immediately on her feet and holds a hand out to Karla.

“May I have this dance, Karla?”

The swordmaster looks at her hand for a moment before placing her own in it.

“You may.”

-

Farina stays true to her word and leads Karla across the dance floor. She softly whispers the steps and moves to Karla and the swordmaster finds herself gliding across the floor.

At one point, Farina slow their pace as the music softens into a slow song. The pegasus knight leans her head against Karla’s shoulder and sighs softly. There is a faint sheen of sweat on her skin, and Karla is distantly aware of her own exertion. Dancing was an exercise all its own it seems.

“You’re a… talented dancer,” Karla comments, tilting her head so that her cheek rests against Farina’s hair. She feels Farina laugh against her shoulder.

“Mm, Fiora made us take dancing lessons when we were younger,” Farina explains, “She said it was to help us become more… agile, and flexible. I can put my feet behind my head if I put my mind to it.” Karla laughs.

“So many hidden talents,” The swordmaster smiles against Farina’s hair. Gently swaying while stepping in time with the song, both women content to stay as they are.

They dance together until the music ends and the other couples leave the dance floor. Karla is almost sad to stop, despite not having any particular fondness for the activity. Letting go of Farina takes more effort than Karla thought it would.

“C’mon, Karla, they’re gonna cut the cake soon! We gotta get a slice of it, it looks sooo good,” Farina hooks her arm through Karla’s and leads the swordmaster towards the other side of the hall.

Karla hums, content to let Farina drag her along.

-

Farina is utterly exhausted. She and Karla have the house to themselves since Fiora and Kent decided to leave early for their planned honeymoon. It was nothing too grand, just a week getaway in a nice location.

It meant Farina and Karla were in charge of watching the house while they were gone, however. As soon as Farina peels the bridesmaid dress off of her, she climbs into a light tunic and pants.

The floor is cool against her aching feet as she goes about tidying the house before bed. Karla is still changing in her room, so Farina is the only presence downstairs.

She remembers then what Fiora said to her shortly before the eldest left for her honeymoon.

“ _ Won’t it be nice to have the house to yourselves tonight? Just the two of you? _ ”

Farina’s face is on fire just thinking about the faux-innocent tone she’d said it in, too.

Sighing, Farina decides to start boiling some water for hot chocolate. She was in the mood for something hot and sweet, and hot chocolate was perfect. Well, not as perfect as- _ Don’t finish that thought, Farina. _

“You look flustered.” Farina jumps as Karla walks into the kitchen. The swordmaster is in her own simple white tunic with her night pants on underneath. She arches an eyebrow at Farina’s reaction.

“S-sorry, I was just thinking,” Farina apologizes, looking at the floor while rubbing the back of her neck.

“About?” Karla presses, taking a seat at the kitchen table. She spreads her long legs out in front of her and rests her elbows on her knees, looking up at Farina.

She is so effortlessly beautiful it makes Farina’s heart ache.

When had her simple crush developed into… this. This aching, longing, desire to be close, to protect, to be with.

“Farina, you look… sad. What’s wrong?” Karla asks, interrupting Farina’s thoughts. She looks concerned. She’s so different than the Karla she’d met over a year ago.

“I… I’m sorry, Karla,” Farina rubs the back of her neck again, looking off to the side. Maybe, maybe she should just get it off of her chest. Even if Karla didn’t feel the same, it wouldn’t matter. She’d still be Karla’s partner, still care about their friendship, still help her find Karel. She’d never abandon Karla. “Karla, I…”

Karla stands up and walks over to Farina, her eyes bright with concern. She gently places her hands against Farina’s cheeks, and the pegasus knight sighs.

“What is wrong, Farina?” She asks softly. Farina almost can’t stand how close she is, how gentle her calloused hands are, the beauty of her smoky gray eyes.

“Karla, I think I’m in love with you.”

Karla’s eyes go wide and Farina’s heart is hammering in her chest. However, Karla doesn’t pull away. Instead Farina sees a look of understanding come over her face.

“Ah, so that’s what Lyndis meant by  _ friend _ ,” She murmurs, rubbing her thumb gently against Farina’s cheek. “I… I am not good with words. But, you are special to me, too.”

Farina blinks in surprise. She reaches her hands up and places her palms gently against Karla’s cheeks. The taller woman leans her head into the touch and Farina smiles widely.

“Can I… Can I kiss you?” Farina asks, stepping closer to Karla, so close they’re nearly touching. Karla hums and closes her eyes in response, bending down towards the shorter woman. 

Farina wastes no time in rising up on her tippy toes to press their lips together, oh so gently.

-

Farina tucks the last of her things into her bag carefully. It was time for her and Karla to leave Illia and return to their search for Karel. Fiora and Kent returned home the night before, meaning the pair were free to continue their journey.

“Are you sure you won’t stay for another few days?” Fiora asks, standing in the doorway. Karla is still downstairs, finishing breakfast with Kent. Farina lifts the bag onto her shoulder and adjusts her winter coat.

“Sorry, sis, but we’ve already lost nearly two weeks of brother-hunting progress,” She apologizes, “Plus, Karla won’t say it, but she hates the cold.”

Fiora hums. “So, you and Karla… can we expect a wedding date sometime soon?” Farina chokes and starts coughing frantically.

“ _ What _ ?” She gasps out, glaring at her older sister. Fiora smiles deviously.

“Oh, I heard from Lyn and Florina that you two are officially together now. Is that not true?” Farina just glares harder, huffing. “I’ll take that as a yes. Well, I guess I shouldn’t keep you away from her for too long-”

Farina darts past her sister and into the hall, still huffing. “You’re such an annoying big sister!”

“Oh Farina, you don’t mean that,” Fiora calls after her, laughing.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Farina practically runs into the kitchen. Karla is in the middle of cleaning her dishes when she arrives, raising an eyebrow at the flustered woman.

“Fiora,” Farina simply states, and Karla nods in understanding. “You ready to head out, Karla?”

The swordmaster places the last of her dishes on the rack and nods again. “I am. I took my bags to the stable where Murphy is already,” She answers as she grabs her own heavy coat off of the coat rack. “Kent is out preparing him for our… flight.”

Farina laughs despite how flustered she is. Karla already looks ill and they hadn’t even set foot off the ground yet. She walks to Karla’s side and leans up to press a kiss against her cheek. “It’ll be fine, Karla, we’ll be on the ground again before you know it.”

“Ah, so you two  _ are  _ together,” Fiora comments, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. Farina huffs at her but Karla nods.

“We are,” the swordmaster replies, taking Farina’s hand. “Do we… need your blessing?”

“You already have it,” Fiora answers, smiling. “Take care of my little sister, Karla. And Farina, make sure to get me that wedding date.”

“We’re  _ leaving _ ,” Farina shrieks, face hot. The tips of Karla’s ears have gone red as well and she is definitely blushing. Farina tugs Karla out the door and away from the sound of her sister’s laughter.

Walking side by side towards the stable, Karla squeezes her hand.

“I will,” She tells Farina. The pegasus knight gives her a confused look. “Take care of you. I will… take care of you. As long as you walk beside me… I will keep you safe.”

Farina smiles and pulls Karla’s hand to her face, pressing a kiss against the back of it.

“I’ll keep you safe too, Karla. With Mother Earth and Father sky as my witnesses."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished a fic in over a year before this, but the spirit of karla/farina possessed me while writing this and oops I wrote almost 4k words in one day.  
Please read the farina/karla supports, theyre gay


End file.
